poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed
A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed is the forty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary When Dr. Eggman's robots and the Black Snakes captured Angus Scattergood, Bodi and Autumn Blaze's classmates, Rain Shine sends a note to the boys and ask for help. But then, the Babylon Rouges decided to help them out and find the Arks of the Cosmos. And with Autumn Blaze's help, they stop Eggman's evil plan yet. Plot The Babylon Rogues tried to get an Ark/Foiled on account booby traps The episode begins in the Gigan Rocks when the Babylon Rogues are trying to get an Ark of the Cosmos at the Chalice. The Ark was held in a booby trap, so Jet punched in some keys on an ancient keyboard in Babylonians text. This deactivated the trap. Slowly, Jet grabbed the Ark of the Cosmos. No sooner than that, Wave saw a shooting star. There, she closed her eyes and put her hands together, making a wish. When she tells Storm what she's doing, he simply laughed, but not for long, as he saw Jet doing the same thing. Jet wished of having a power to beat "him". Then, three more crashed down and caused a rumbling sound just as Storm was about to make a wish himself. This re-activated the trap, causing two boulders to come crashing down. It nearly crushed them until the Ark's power caused them to fly out of the way. Jet remarks that "his wish already came true". With this power, the Rogues escaped the ruins safely. Meeting with Rain Shine and her pupils/Autumn Blaze meeting Robbie Diaz The next morning, Twilight and the girls at CHS, they meet with one of the teachers, Rain Shine as she and her pupils make ready for class when Autumn Blaze meet with Robbie and his friends. Dr. Eggman's new evil scheme/Seeking the Arks of the Cosmos Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil scheme as he seek the Ark of the Cosmos. So, he built Egg-MicroTech to begin the hunt for the Arks. Egg-MircoTech's first mission/Capturing the students of CHS and CPA At Crystal Prep Academy, Egg-MircoTech was beginning his first mission. Suddenly, he was spotted Professor Neighsay as he warned Ransik. But it was too late, the students in CHS and CPA are captured. Rain Shine sends a message/Autumn Blaze left to help Robbie and his friends When Rain Shine saw everything, she had to send a message to Robbie and his friends while Autumn Blaze left to help them along the way. Robbie's new vision/The new chosen Gold and Silver Red Rangers ???, ???. Wondering who would be the Gold and Silver Red Rangers/Twilight helps him out That night in Cyberspace, Robbie was up late wondering what the Gold and Silver Red Rangers and where their from. Twilight can’t sleep over his talking and tells him she doesn’t know since he was given to them and she doesn’t know who found them or where. Robbie says that doesn’t give him the answers he needs so Twilight suggests some late night research. Robbie is surprised and Twilight is confident they will find something. No information found yet/Rare and sacred to be found by only the wise and worthy The next morning, neither Robbie, Twilight nor Spike has found any information on the Gold and Silver Red Rangers. Twilight says they are apparently too rare and sacred for them to talk to or study. Spike wonders if rangers cry and Twilight wipes his face, as he starts to cry. Spike pushes her tissue away and says he will discover who he is if it is that last thing he does. Getting ready for breakfast/Forming a rescue expedition and packing up Then, the girls came in and invite Robbie, Spike and Twilight to breakfast. Twilight agrees but Robbie opts out and says he wants the boys and him to get an early start. Rarity asks him what he means and Robbie says their is going on a quest of self-discovery to learn what it means to see the world. He says that only way to do that is to form the Boys Rescue Expedition, the girls were shocked at this. As they sets off, they mutter to each other that they will hope that they would return. Testing out the Data Squad Megaship/A message from Rain Shine At the Cyberspace Launch Bay, ???, but little do they know that the young six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders snuck onboard, ???. Traveling to find Eggman/A Mission to the rescue to aducted students of CHS ???, ???. Searching through the jungle/fighting the Egg Pawns The team arrives at the jungle, ???. Seeing the Babylon Rogues/another job for them to do However, greeted by the Babylon Rogues. Jet tries to force Apple Bloom to hand over the Ark, but she remains clueless as to what Jet is talking about, but then, Robbie decided that they should team up on finding the Arks of the Cosmos and save the students at the same time. Research about the Arks of the Cosmos/What important sorce of power it was Back at the Data Squad Megaship, ???. ???/??? Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Lady Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The Cybersquad (Matt, Inez,Jackie and Digit) *Fu *Miles "Tails" Prower *Ratchet and Clank *Callie Jones *The Babylon Rouges (Jet, Wave and Storm) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Egg-MircoTech Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Rain Shine *Professor Neighsay *Angus Scattergood *Bodi *Danny Jones Trivia * Transcript *A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed Transcript